THE OMICRON FILES
by xALL THAT JAZZ
Summary: The death of Noble Six was the beginning of the countdown. They now have to defeat the Covenant within the next month, or be glassed with the rest of Reach. It was now or never, and time is running out... POST HALO: REACH. T for Violence.
1. PROLOGUE

**THE OMICRON FILES**

a post-halo: reach fan-fiction

This is the prologue. It's a little bit drab, but please read the first chapter before you judge. I hope not to disappoint.

**DISCLAIMER: **Halo belongs to Microsoft and Bungie. This fan-fiction is to help in Bungie's quest of world domination. Haha~!

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The clicking of keys was the only thing to be heard in the lone room. Beside the bright screen of the computer was a light silver blue helmet, a cord running from the base of it to the hard-drive. The tapping continued, hacking into the security that had been abandoned ten years ago. The screen filled up with words.

Base:\connecting } Processing... } Base:\connecting = successful } connected ; } Base:\requesting IP address } receiving... } IP address:

Base:\preparing dispatch of virus } dispatch = ready } initiation transfer } transfer complete } receiving data from security system } 1.2.0 ; virus } data recieved

Base:\eliminated } 2562-01-30 }

Finally, the image of the Spartan who once owned this helmet appeared on the dark screen. A tall female with silver blue armor, almost white. With a stroke of the keyboard, the personal information showed up on the screen.

Emilie Collins. Born in the year 2531. Aged twenty one years at the time of disconnection. Last known coordinates: Planet Reach. Assigned Omicron Team number Three.

The mouse moved over the video journals, watching through the first few in fast motion. After watching two years of training in twenty minutes, the next set of videos required a password. It was simply labeled "Omicron".

After a bit of cursing and typing, the file was finally opened, and what met the users eyes was a scene of the Fall of Reach that no others had seen. Paused on the screen was Noble Six, or at least what was left of him. The helmet lay discarded on the ground, holes through the visor, the solider on the ground with several stab wounds in his chest.

The play button was clicked again, and the image zoomed around, showing the true distance from the battle. The figure soon became absorbed by the video, when the voice of the Spartan came over the speaker.

"If you're watching this, I'm probably long dead. This is the story of the "Fall" of Reach. What happened after Noble Team left with the AI. This is the story of Omicron Team..."

**END PROLOGUE**

Well, what do you think? That was basically just getting you into the setting. The untold story of Omicron Team comes into focus, the true last effort to save the planet of Reach. Please don't give me hate messages if I get something wrong about Halo. I'm not a hundred percent familiar with the story-lines, but I'm going to try my best. Read on!


	2. THE FALL

**THE OMICRON FILES**

a post-halo: reach fan-fiction

**DISCLAIMER: **Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft. The quest of world domination is being furthered by the writing of this story. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>THE "FALL"<strong>

August 30, 2552

Three watched the battle through her scope. Noble Six's efforts we're quite impressive in his efforts to allow the others to escape. Despite being severally out numbered, he held the Covenant off for a good fifteen minutes before he was taken down by some rather violent Elites. Three's finger was itching at her sniper rifle's trigger, the images of the Covenant falling by her hand strong in her mind, but she refrained. Doing so would compromise the survival of the whole team. Reach was not supposed to "fall" with Noble Team.

"Omicron Three, do you read me?"

The voice was static, but it was easy enough to understand. A stray EMP blast, even from this far away, was still interfering with their radio signal. "I read you, what's going down?" Three replied nonchalantly. The vision of Noble Six's helmet falling to the ground was a gruesome reminder of where they were. There were strict orders not to even come on the mountain top anyways. It could ruin their chances to revive Reach if anybody was spotted by the Covenant.

One must have noticed her absence from the base, or he wouldn't have chanced using the radio. "Three, you're supposed to be at the base. You're blatantly disobeying orders again and you're going to get us all killed." Even with the static, the anger was clear in his voice. It had started off with just a hint, but it increased in its presence as he spoke. "Double time it back to base, Three, or _you'll_ be assigned to go pick up Noble Six's helmet."

The transmission ended with a sharp crack. Three could imagine the look on One's face, as he paced back and forth looking for his lost member. Of course, she would be in the last place he would want his team to be. He was always faced with disappointment, always hoping that maybe she would be some place safe to take some time away from the other members.

She returned her rifle to the sling on her back, turning her back on the scene. Three's mind continued reminding her that they had little time before the Covenant glassed the planet. They would search for any more Spartans, supplies, and anything else they could use before they shot Reach into oblivion.

Three started walking.

She knew that the only escape from Reach was to take down enough Covenant and manage to take a CCS-Class Battle Cruiser, or other ship that could escape and take them back home. The chances of that were extremely slim, almost impossible, but they had to hope. That was all they had. They had to fight for something.

It took all of six minutes to return to base. When she walked into sight, Four turned his DMR quickly at her. Four was always on edge, always looking for something to shoot. When his gaze focused on Three, he lowered his weapon, returning to taking care of his weapon. She had a hunch that Two, Five, and Six would be off doing various other activities to help their team.

Three entered the tent where One had his headquarters. The flap settled back into place, closing off the last little bit of peeking sunlight. A light was glowing in the far corner, illuminating the dark gray armor with a faint glow. The orange yellow visor turned towards her, standing out stark against the background.

"Well, look who made it back." One's voice was less than enthusiastic. Though he was typically a sympathetic leader, strong-minded but not so much that he was inhumane to his team, Three always seemed to find a way to push his buttons. "Did you have fun at your sight-seeing? Take any pictures for the rest of us?" His voice was angry. Three knew that he was just wanting to look out for her, but she was severally independent. "You realize that if you were spotted that we would all be found? There's an entire army of Covenant out there, and as much as I believe in our team, I don't think six of us can take on thousands!"

Three looked down. She had known the risks of going to the mountain top, but she had been sure that she would remain unseen. The Covenant didn't know that they were on Reach, so they would be focusing more on the Noble Team than trying to find some "ghosts". It was a chance, but it was very very small.

"THREE! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Three's gaze snapped back up to One. He had removed his helmet, and he motioned for her to take a seat and do the same. She sighed, sitting down and placing her helmet on her lap. The helmet showed across from her a tall man, skin tanned a light brown color with short dark black hair. Chocolate brown eyes looked back at her as the dark Spartan's armor ran through his hair in a sigh of exasperation. Three knew what he saw when he looked back at her.

A pale girl, average height, with soft blonde hair cut just before her shoulders and bright green eyes. Without her armor on, she was didn't look like the killing machine that was her true nature. "Admit it, One, you just didn't want me watching because you don't want to acknowledge we're running out of time." Her voice was calm and even. She knew better than anybody else on the Team what situation they were in. One trusted her, depended on her even. He didn't even really trust Two as much as her.

One shook his head. "Three, there's no reason to raise the anxiety any more in the Team. We only have a month left to eliminate as much Covenant as we can and find a way off this blasted planet before we get glassed with the rest of it," he explained. Of course, Three was already aware of that much, but One needed to say it out loud. To help him get into action mode. "I want you following orders, Three. Please. I can't afford to have anything out of place for the next month."

Three nodded. "Yes, sir. Anything else?"

He seemed to think for a moment, then shook his head. "That will be all, Three. Go ahead and rest up. We go into action early tomorrow."

She stood then, placing her helmet under her arm. "Yes, sir." She then turned for the opening of the tent. "Oh, and One?" She had stopped in the opening of the tent, looking halfway over her shoulder as she spoke. One looked at her expectantly. She continued with a calm look on her face, placing her helmet on before she spoke again. "Call me Em."

**END CHAPTER**

YAY~ Chapter one. I hope that updating will be quick, seeing as I have nothing to do on weekdays except Fridays... Rate? Review? Favorite? They make me feel good. Any helper points on Halo fine points would be great. ^^ Hope to update soon~ Good bye for now.


End file.
